Mobile payment systems allow individuals and merchants to accept debit and credit cards on their smartphone, tablet, or other mobile computing device. Some mobile payment systems include a payment card reader that reads and transmits payment card information to a connected mobile computing device. The mobile computing device then transmits the payment card information and other transaction information to a payment processing system to be processed. Typically, this information is transmitted over an internet connection or stored for later batch transmission if an internet connection is not available.
Due to the increasing popularity and acceptance of the computer and mobile devices, more and more financial transactions between merchants and customers are being conducted electronically. Many merchants have started to provide their customers with receipts electronically to maintain record of the financial transactions. For example, some merchants may provide a receipt through delivery of an e-mail. In another example, some merchants may make the receipt available through an online customer account on a merchant website. Various solutions are currently available to provide such a receipt electronically, such as building an internal solution specific to a merchant's point of sale (POS) system or integrating with a third party solution into the merchant's POS.
An operator of a mobile payment system may desire to offer financing to customers for POS transactions without arranging financing in advance. Therefore an efficient way to communicate the financing offer and accomplish financing is needed.
The figures depict various implementations of the techniques described herein for purposes of illustration only. It should be readily recognized from the following discussion that alternative implementations of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of the techniques described herein.